sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimgash
Grimgash Blackmane Race: Orc Gender: Male Age: Mid 40s Affiliations : Horde, Bloodwolves, Bleeding Hollow Clan Relatives : Kazkah (sister) Class: Warrior (Spirit Champion) Languages: Orcish, Common Physical description: Broad-shouldered and tall, with arms thick like tree trunks, Grim Blackmane is an imposing figure even for the orcish race This orc has seen much of battle, having served through all three wars on Azeroth and, even to this day, he faithfully follows the orders of the new Warchief, Thrall. As a warrior, he dons thick plate armor of a black and crimson color, wears the Bloodwolves' tabard and wields a gigantic axe he names Ogrebane. His left bicep, and chest are scared deeply from battle. Personality: Grimgash is a true warrior at heart. The is no greater honor than fighting for his brethren, and for the Horde. To him, dying for the freedom of your people, against a great enemy, is not being a hero: It is being an orc. He is a strong-willed, devoted chieftain. Though he has a no non-sense attitude, it is not beyond him to be amongst his subordinates around a fire, drinking a brew and sharing laughs. He does not think himself superior to other orcs, but knows that he must be a strong leader. Despite his doubts concerning certain of the Warchief's decisions, he would obey young Thrall's words until his dying breath. Weaknesses: The beliefs of a warrior, to sacrifice yourself for your brethren, has brought Grimgash to commit very risky moves during battle, and it has not been without cost in the past, to himself and to his battalion. He strives to be a worthy warrior, and the loss of his wife and comrades, in past battles, while he stood a survivor, have left a scar on his heart. Pet Peeves: Arcane/Demonic magic. Though he believes in its powers, and allows members of the Bloodwolves to wield it, he remains weary of it. Grimgash was raised to the corrupting foulness of the Shadow Council's warlocks. Though arcane and demonic magic are in fact different, he's witnessed great beings lust and do terrible deeds to possess more of either powers. He finds it difficult to trust in wielders of either power. Special Possessions: Around his neck he wears a simple silk string tied to a rough silver ring : the wedding band of his fallen orc mate, the shaman Elenial. Origin: Born on the orcs' dusty homeworld, Draenor, to the Bleeding Hollow Clan, Grimgash was one of many orc younglings raised to adulthood magically through the Warlocks' ritualistic magic. This ritual had a single purpose : to amass a massive army of brutal strength to crush and annihilate the Draenei. (Source : Rise of the Horde, by Christie Golden) Decades upon decades, Grimgash remained a nameless grunt, trained to slaughter and destroy his opponents. He served through the final battles against the Draenei, and continued fighting for the Horde throughout the initial invasion of Azeroth and the fall of the first Horde. He followed the Bleeding Hollow Clan back to Draenor at the end of the Second War, and again back to Azeroth alongside the Warsong and Shattered Hand clans when Ner'zul opened the portals that destroyed their homeworld. Though they had saved themselves from Ner'zul's folly, their return to Azeroth was a disaster. The alliance defeated the Bleeding Hollow Clan rapidly and the orcs were herded into internment camps like livestock. It was then that Grimgash made a name for himself. The Alliance was still inexperienced at keeping the orcs imprisoned. While many of his brethren fell into a state of lethargy, Grimgash gathered those clinging to their lust for life, and through a short but effective break-out, they managed to regain their freedom. However, for most of his companions, freedom was short-lived. The Alliance hunted them down and as the assaults came, more and more fell. Grimgash finally eventually was left alone, gravely wounded. He hid in the forests of Azeroth, clinging to life in solitude. With time, he healed and for years, alone, he would strike out at alliance villages, caravans and their garison. Swift and fast, striking in darkness, he became known to the humans as Blackmane. Most believed him to be a simple folks tale. Eventually, word spread to him, as he spied on the humans, that a clan of orcs still remained undefeated. A clan who had begun freeing the orcs from the internment camp. Grimgash sought them out, finally rallying with Thrall, Orgrim Doomhammer, Grom Hellscream and their clans. A loyal soldier to the Horde, he followed their cause and obeyed their orders. To him, the time of clans was over. It was time fight as a people. The Burning Legion returned, the flight to Kalimdor came, finally after battle and death, Orgrimmar was founded. To this day, he fights loyally for Thrall, fights loyally to be worthy of his ancestors, as chieftain of the Bloodwolves. Category:HordeCategory: OrcCategory: Warrior